goanimate_vv7fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Hans Heimler Gets Grounded for Eternity
This is a grounded video by SallyJones1998. Plot Evil Hans Heimler makes ten fake DVD openings. He makes the opening to Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1986 by Kids Wb, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, Turbo on DVD from 1992 by Cartoon Network, Coco on DVD from 2001 by Warner Bros, Ferdinand on DVD from 2006 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1999 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1996 by Warner Bros, and Johnny Test Season Five on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, and he claims that they are real and not fake. However, his parents, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler, ground him for eternity. They then close Evil Hans' Youtube account. With a touch of Mrs Heimler's finger, Evil Hans was teleported to GoAnimate Land, where Derek Vons, Hans Heimler, Karl Hamburger, Rocking Ralph, Victor, Hugo, Henrich Himmler, Oscar, Roland, Philip, Jiving Janice, Johnny, Little Hans Heimler, Carol, Maryetta, Jenny, Haley, Randall, Isaac, Julia, Little Karl Hamburger, Eva Braun, Helga, Margret, the Save Ums, and other visitors to give Evil Hans some punishments. Then, Eva points her finger at Evil Hans, and he teleports to Spain, where the bandits arrive and attack Evil Hans, and he was gone. Meanwhile, the visitors have a party to celebrate. Cast *French Fry as Evil Hans Heimler, Hans Heimler, and Karl Hamburger. *Kayla as Julia, Foo, Marurin Sasaki, and Rita. *Ivy as Mimirin, Tristan, Blossom, Carol, Princess Davidddizor, and Jazzi. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies, Jimmy, and Bubbles. *Kimberly as Helga, Roobear Koala, and Luna Minami, *Princess as Ka Chung and Azura. *Julie as Roll Light. *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Shimajiro, Laura Koala, and Custard. *Simon as Hugo and Damien, *Eric as Victor, Rocking Ralph, Ike, Cochrane-A, and the Boss. *David as Randall and Roland. *Dallas as Isaac. *Brian as the Devil, 761954, and Philip. *Kendra as Noodle. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Stefan as Hitler. *Caillie as Amelia. *Catherine as Margret and Isabella. *Super Mario Bros Jumping SFX 1 as Miss Mouth. *Super Mario Bros Jumping SFX 2 as Mr Mouth. *Rocque as Andrea. *Wiseguy as Kevin and Henrich Himmler. *Alan as Rocky. *Joey as Bumper, Oscar, and Johnny. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi, Davidddizor, and Derek Vons. *Miguel as the Bandit. Transcript see Derek's bedroom Derek: Hey Hans. Would you mind if i go on my laptop? Hans: Yes, Derek. goes on his laptop and sees that Evil Hans has made ten fake DVD openings Derek: Holy crap! Evil Hans made one, but two, but three, but ten fake DVD openings! Hans: What are we going to do? Derek: We need to do the thinking dance. Hans: Great idea, Derek. and Hans dance as Funky Mama plays seconds later Derek: Hans, i got it! Hans: What? Derek: Why don't you call Hitler? Hans: Okay. calls Hitler on the phone Hans: (on the phone) Hello, Hitler. Evil Hans made ten fake DVD openings! Hitler: (on the phone) Evil Hans did what? He was going to be grounded. See you later. Hans: Okay, Hitler. Goodbye. (hangs up) to Evil Hans' bedroom Evil Hans: Yippee! I made the opening to Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1986 by Kids Wb, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, Turbo on DVD from 1992 by Cartoon Network, Coco on DVD from 2001 by Warner Bros, Ferdinand on DVD from 2006 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1999 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1996 by Warner Bros, and Johnny Test Season Five on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass! And they are real, not fake. Heimler and Mr Heimler walk up to Evil Hans Mrs Heimler: Evil Hans, what's with the yippee? Mr Heimler: Why are you happy? Evil Hans: Dad and Mom, i made the opening to Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1986 by Kids Wb, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, Turbo on DVD from 1992 by Cartoon Network, Coco on DVD from 2001 by Warner Bros, Ferdinand on DVD from 2006 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1999 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1996 by Warner Bros, and Johnny Test Season Five on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, and they are real, not fake. Mrs Heimler: Let us see. Heimler gets on Evil Hans' laptop; The dramatic sound plays Mr Heimler: Evil Hans, here's the correction. Johnny Test premiered in September 17th, 2005! Not 1996! Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants was released on DVD in 2011 by Cartoon Network! Not 1996 by 20th Century Fox! Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons was released in 2011 by Cartoon Network! Not 1991 by Rankin Bass! Caillou premiered in September 14th, 1997! Also, Caillou's Holiday Movie was released on DVD in 2001 by PBS Kids, not 1996 by Kids Wb! The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg was relelased on VHS in 1999 by Family Home Entertainment! Not on DVD by Cartoon Network in 2011! Turbo was released on DVD in 2006 and it was made by Dreamworks! Not Cartoon Network in 1992! Coco was released in theaters in 2017 and it was made by Disney! Not Warner Bros in 2001! Ferdinand was released in theaters in 2017 and it was made by Dreamworks! Not Hanna Barbera in 1999! The Book of Pooh Fun with Words was released on VHS in 2001 and it was made by Disney! Not Hanna Barbera in 1999! The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends was released on VHS in 2001 and it was made by Disney! Not on DVD by Warner Bros in 1996! And Johnny Test Season Five was released on DVD in 2015! Not Rankin Bass in 1991! Mrs Heimler: That does it! You are grounded for eternity! Mr Heimler: And for that, we will close your Youtube account. Evil Hans: Please no, Dad and Mom! Do not close by Youtube account! Mr Heimler: Too bad, Evil Hans! We are closing it! Heimler closes Evil Hans' Youtube account; causing Evil Hans to cry and sob Evil Hans: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Dad and Mom, why did you close my Youtube account I want it back! Mrs Heimler: Too bad, Evil Hans. You cannot make another one again. With a touch of my finger, we should teleport you to GoAnimate Land. Heimler touches Evil Hans, teleporting him to GoAnimate Land to the city of GoAnimate Land Evil Hans: Aw crap. Now i am trapped in GoAnimate Land. gets out a lasso to capture Evil Hans Evil Hans: Holy crap! takes away Evil Hans to the visitors to the visitors throws Evil Hans to the visitors Carol: I am Carol. I heard you made the opening to Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD from 1996 by 20th Century Fox, Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD from 1986 by Kids Wb, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on DVD from 2011 by Cartoon Network, Turbo on DVD from 1992 by Cartoon Network, Coco on DVD from 2001 by Warner Bros, Ferdinand on DVD from 2006 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Words on DVD from 1999 by Hanna Barbera, The Book of Pooh Fun with Friends on DVD from 1996 by Warner Bros, and Johnny Test Season Five on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass. How could you? Derek: I am Derek Vons. Your stupid fake DVD openings give me nightmares. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. You terrified me because of you did to make ten fake DVD openings. Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger. Please start liking Land Before Time instead of Batman Classic or else you will pay. Oscar: I am Oscar. You did not even use your brain for the desicion to make some fake DVD openings. Ralph: I am Rocking Ralph. I hope you start liking The Book of Pooh. Roland: It was i, Roland. I will donate your Johnny Test DVDs to Rita and you will never get them back. Philip: My name is Philip. I hope you like Darkwing Duck. Janice: I am Jiving Janice. What you did about Coco being released in 2001 was wrong. Haley: I am Haley. How about you start liking Dr Finlay's Casebook? Rita: I am Rita. If you force Karl to watch Dexter's Laboratory, i will beat you up. Johnny: I am Johnny. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking Spiderman Classic. Foo: I am Foo. I heard you got The Powerpuff Girls The Complete Series on DVD. It was not kind. Noodle: I am Noodle. I do not think it was cool to make some fake DVD openings. If you make the opening to the Powerpuff Girls Movie on DVD from 1991 by Rankin Bass, i will turn you into a baby. Custard: My name is Custard. It was not nice to make the opening to Batman Classic The Complete Series on DVD from 1996 by Hanna Barbera. If you force Miss Mouth, Mr Mouth, the Devil, and the Boss to watch Hong Kong Phooey, i will rip you limb by limb. Jazzi: I am Jazzi. I am sick of you making some fake DVD openings. If you scare Miss Mouth, Mr Mouth, Kevin, Bumper, the Devil, Rocky, Jimmy, and the Boss with the Horror Factory logo, you will be forced to watch Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers. Ka Chung: It was i, Ka Chung. Nobody always attacks Derek, Karl, and Oscar. If you attack them, you will be forced to watch Bananas in Pajamas, and if you choke Eva, i am going to force you to watch Green Screen Adventures, and you will be saying goodbye to Snagglepuss. BB Jammies: Me BB Jammies. No wike you. Azura: I am Azura. I am frustrated in you for making some DVD openings. You need to stop making them or i will force you to watch The Lion King. Ike: I am Ike. You are never wanting to make Victor watch Huckleberry Hound. If you do, then you will go to Hades. Luna: I am Luna Minami. You are forty one times worse than Moe and Joe. Rei: My name is Rei Kobayashi. I do not want to see your stupid fake DVD openings. Stop making them or i will call the cops on you. Hitler: My name is Hitler. I had enough of you forcing Hugo to watch Wacky Races. Force me to watch The Mad Mad Mad Comedians and you will be sent to Poland. Roll Light: I am Roll Light. I hate you and your terrible fake DVD openings. Tristan: My name is Tristan. You will be forced to watch Linus the Lionhearted, and that was where me and Linus star in. Shimajiro: I am Shimajiro. Please pay attention to my four shows. Mimirin: I am Mimirin. I hate these stupid fake DVD openings. If you call Tristan a crybaby during Bambi, i will call Santa and tell him to give you some coal on Christmas. Margret: it was i, Margret. I hope you get sent to Russia. You will stay in Russia until you learn to behave on Russian New Year. Julia: I am Julia. Holy crap, you must be the worst Gestapo officer i have seen. Eva: I am Eva Braun. Me and Hans will go to the movies to see the Iron Giant without you. Helga: My name is Helga. You will forget your Ed Edd and Eddy DVDs. Kevin: I am Kevin. Ferdinand was not released in 1996. It was released in 2017. Bumper: It was i, Bumper. If you make one more fake DVD opening, i will rip off your skin. Rocky: I am Rocky. I hope you like Rugrats. Jimmy: I am Jimmy. You can watch My Friends Tigger and Pooh instead of the King and I. How about that? Amelia: I am Amelia. I will call Derek on the phone and tell him not to give you some gifts for your birthday. Cochrane-A: I am Chris Cochrane. But you can call me Cochrane-A. Derek, Karl, and Oscar will go to the movies to see Batman The Movie without you. Princess Davidddizor: I am Sally Vanessa Smith. But you can call me Princess Davidddizor. Hans will not get you some Top Cat DVDs. Davidddizor: I am Dave Dizor. But you can call me Davidddizor. If you send me to the Nether World where the Zombie Pigmen kill me, you will be forced to watch The Three Caballeros. BlueKraid: My name is Brian Jones. But you can call me BlueKraid. You will watch Schoolhouse Rock, Hugo's favorite show, instead of The Powerpuff Girls. 761954: I am John Sturtridge. But you can call me 761954. You are forty one times worse than COC* A EGG UR. Julidizor2016: My name is Jessica Dizor. But you can call me Julidizor2016. I cannot stand you forcing Victor to watch Dexter's Laboratory. Jillian1234: I am Jillian Johns. But you can Jillian1234. I will donate your Johnny Test DVDs to Rita and you will not get them back. Category:Evil Hans' grounded days